Facade
by 3therflux
Summary: He experienced the tale of the blue haired boy multitude of times, but now, he'll do so in a way that he never thought was possible.


_**Thud**_

"Ugh.."

Pain shot through my back, waking me up from my slumber.

Slowly opening my eyes, I was greeted by grotesque, familiar sight.

A moon of sickening yellow.

I tried to stand up to get a better view of my surrounding. The pain that assailed my back intensified, but it was not enough to stop me from moving.

It was then that I noticed..

That the entire street was draped in darkness, with blood seeping out of every corner

What...?

I tried to process it, hoping that this was only a dream.

Still, I needed to be safe.

With an aching back, I staggered across the street, avoiding what appeared to be coffins, of fear of what may happen.

Then, finally, I reached it.

Infront of me, was a huge door, full of intricacies and detail, that you'd never believe it to be a co-ed dorm.

But, I didn't have enough time to appreciate the scenery.

With a multiple thundering knocks, the pain of my back then completely engulfed me. Atleast, before I my senses disappear into the void, I caught a glimmer of the door opening.

* * *

_**Knock! Knock! Knock!**_

The blue haired male turned immediately towards the door.

Exams were coming up, and he needed to study hard, however, with the two nightly visitors he gets regularly, he decided that his room was too stuffy, and so decided to study at the lounge instead.

All of the other occupants of the dorm were already in their rooms, so who could be knocking at the door at this hour? The Chairman?

He grabbed the hilt of his sword and slowly approached the door. (After the accident that closely followed after his entry to the dorm, Mitsuru had warned everybody to prepare a weapon during the dark hour, lest another attack occurs.)

Something was odd, if it were a person, there would have been a voice on the other side of the door by now. Going at it slow would only unnerve him, so he decided to open the door.

At the footsteps of the building, he saw a red head collapsed in front of him.

* * *

Opening my eyes, I thought I had already awoken from the strange dream.

However, even if my vision was still blurry, I knew that it wasn't my room.

"Where.. am I?"

Cliché, I know, but what else do you say in this situation?

"Gekkoukan High co-ed dorm. Are you alright?"

A voice spoke rather plainly to me, it's hard to know if he was truly worried for me or not-

Wait… Gekkoukan High?

"Hey, am.. I.. in Japan?"

What's happening here?

"..Why wouldn't you be?"

The man who possessed the voice now looked over to me, allowing me to see his face..

Dark blue hair, whose fringe covered one of his grey eyes.

"..A-Arisato, right?"

He looked at suspiciously, it was quite obvious why, he didn't know me at all.

But I ignored him as my thoughts rampaged around-

Gekkoukan High…

Big yellow moon..

Blood everywhere..

Coffins..

And most importantly..

Minato.

Why am I here? Am I still dreaming? I could only look upon Minato.

"Am I still dreami-"

"Oh, I see that you're awake."

My question quickly got cut off by a red haired woman as she walked down the stairs.

"Do you think you'll be able to return to where you live?"

"Er.. Ah… I.."

I would, _**If I could.**_

I would've loved to say that, but all that came out were bewildered groans.

"Maybe she should stay her for the night."

Minato cut it my nonsensical response.

"Yes, I figured that as well, I've already had a temporary room prepared for you. Follow me."

The red headed sempai, after motioning me, climbed up the stairs.

"But, there's-"

"No buts, you're clearly too disorientated, you might get into an accident if you're left alone."

I got shut down before I finished my sentence, why does she keep interrupting me?

Before a moment's notice, I was already at the end of the corridor. Mitsuru gave me a key as soon as we reached the last door.

"You're free to use this room tonight, just remember not to forget the key."

I should probably thank her for the hospitality..

"Thank you very much, Kirijo-san."

"How did you-"

Great, I just had to let that one slip.

"Arisato-san told me!"

After remembering the horrible event that was the trip to Kyoto, my body couldn't help but quiver at any sight of aggression from her.

"Is that so?"

She still seemed suspicious, but atleast not as much as before. I entered my room, but before I could say goodbye, she managed to ask a quick question:

"By any chance, did you come across anything that struck you as odd?"

In my view, everything **was** odd, like the world just did a complete 180, but I couldn't tell her that.

"I'm sorry, but I can't really remember anything right now."

Relief just seem to radiate from her face, but from what I could tell, there were disappointment lingering as well.

"Well, then. Goodbye."

After saying farewell to each other, I was able to close the room and turn it into a temporary sanctuary.

Though, there was still one thing I've forgotten to speak out.

Something so important that I could only kneel in frustration, just thinking about the chain of unwanted events if left unanswered.

I'm not a freakin' girl.

With that mental statement, I planted my face onto the bed in frustration.


End file.
